Astrid's Farewell Gift
by Ecchi Girl
Summary: Astrid has to go away for a while but before she leaves she has a special gift for Hiccup.


**I wrote this one for my sister writer Ze Great Camicazi and our incredible multi-verse! Send her a note if you want a better explanation of it I just write the stories lolz. **

Hiccup took a deep breath as he lay in his bed looking up at the ceiling. He wasn't used to being called Chief around Berk yet. But things were looking up. He and Astrid were a very steady couple and he had plans on asking for her hand soon. As she was an orphan and he was the Chief he didn't have to go through contracts and that sort of tradition.

There was a knock on the edge of his window and he glanced up. There she was. Astrid. The girl of his dreams… but she looked sad.

"Astrid? What's wrong?"

"Hiccup… we… we have to talk about something…"

"Astrid… you're not… oh gods are you leaving me?"

"Y-yeah… but not in the way you think!" she said quickly realizing what he might believe. "Hiccup, I'm not from a-around here…"

"What do you mean? You've always been here," he said smiling.

"Perception field. It made you believe I had always been here. I'm from another time and place… and I need to go learn some more before…"

"What do you mean?"

"I am a child from the planet Gallifrey and Earth. My father's a Time Lord and so am I. My mother is human and was pulled into an alternate dimension. We came here for my first trip and have been staying here to help fight of the Wendigos. But now Fi and the others can handle them and it's time for us to move on… to continue my training," she said. "But the thing is… I don't want to leave you."

"This isn't… are you really a Valkyrie or something?" he asked amazed.

"Or something," she chuckled, "No the real Valkyries are here. Fiyori, Ruff, Han. Women warriors of this place. I am just… Just the Lady. The Lady who fell in love with the Viking Chief," she smiled and wiped at some tears. "I don't want to leave you."

"Then don't," he said, "Don't leave. Stay here with me."

She lowered her eyes sadly, "I-I can't not now anyway. I just found my dad. One day soon I am going to find my mom. I have to do this."

Hiccup didn't think… good thing too or he never would have had the courage to do this. He reached forward and grabbed her arm pulling her into his chest. Astrid gave a slight yelp but didn't pull away. Instead she leaned up and pulled him into a kiss. That kiss delivered every ounce of love she felt for him. Her desire to stay.

And then her fingers brushed against his temples and his head was awash with memories that weren't his. A blue box and a crazy thin man in odd clothes… he'd seen him around the village a time or two during Wendigo raids come to think of it. Of things unbelievable and monsters from other worlds.

Hiccup jerked back gasping eyes wide staring at her in shock, "What. Just. Happened?" he asked more shocked/curious than afraid or angry.

"I showed you a bit of what my life really is," she said. "I can share memories, feelings."

"Wow," he breathed, "You are even more amazing than anything I ever imagined." He leaned back in and kissed her again. She sighed and breathed heavily against him. "Can you show me more?"

Astrid smiled and brought her fingers back to his head and sent him her entire feelings for him. Hiccup moaned against her lips and it spurred her on further, pressing her entire form closer to him. The fur on her hood tickled their cheeks. They pulled apart and he pressed his forehead against hers.

"Love me," she whispered. "Please. I love you," she crooned, "Please."

"Astrid," he moaned as her hand traveled over his, guiding them over her clothed body.

"What would your father say?"

"I don't care, I love you, make me yours."

"Anything for you, Astrid, anything," he promised as she settled his hands over both of her hearts, beating fiercely.

"Two hearts?"

"Two hearts, now make them race," she begged, rolling her body against him, seductively. Hiccup groaned and pulled her closer.

Astrid pulled her arm bands off and started tugging at his boot and buckles trying to get them both free of clothes. "Astrid, Astrid, Astrid, slow down," he said grabbing her wrists and stopping her. "Take it slow, okay? It's not like we have to rush through this. You and me… forever."

"We just have tonight… I have to go in the morn. I need you though. I need you before I go…" she whimpered.

"And I will be here, but take it slow okay? No need to rush, savor it," he said, his emerald eyes sparkling with promise to her. She nodded, releasing the buckle for the chainmail around his waist as his upper body was practically already bare. He reached out and cupped her face again pulling her in softly. Astrid's eyes drifted closed and she let him pull her braid free, her hair tumbling down around them in golden waves.

Astrid ran her hands over his chest delighting in the feeling of his muscles shifting under her hands. She helped him pull her armor over her head. He was still nervous about touching her, she figured he always would be, but pulled his hands to her still clothed breasts.

"Hiccup," she moaned rocking into him. "I am yours."

"Okay," he mouthed against hers and then shifted his lips down her neck. His hands slid down her waist and slipped under her shirt pulling it off of her.

"There ya go," she groaned as she reached behind her pulling her bindings off of herself and exposing her breasts to him. Hiccup gulped and glanced up at her. She smirked at him.

"Come on," she purred. He reached cautiously forward and his calloused hand lighted on her soft bosom, the nipple beading under his gaze and his hot touch. Her breath hitched as he leaned forward and kissed her neck and down along her collarbone to the valley between her breasts. His hand shifted behind them and he gently lowered her to the bed.

Astrid stared up at him with loving eyes. Hiccup's heart swelled with adoration for her. He didn't care that she wasn't human. He loved _her_. Her hands traced invisible words over his chest. Hiccup rolled her breasts in his hands. Astrid's body arched up into him and she pressed her bosom against his chest.

Hiccup groaned at the feeling of her pressed so intimately against him. He could feel the pounding of their hearts against their ribs. "Oh, Astrid," he breathed as her hands traveled slowly over his skin, leaving a thrill of goosebumps in their wake.

"Hiccup," she groaned, running her hands down his chest, over his pants and to the bulge growing tight in his pants. "Yes," she groaned, "Oh yes."

He groaned and pressed his head against her chest, sucking in air as her strong little hands moved over him. "Astrid!" he gasped.

"Is this all for me?" she asked smirking up at him.

"Oh gods, Astrid," was all he could manage as her gentle yet firm rubbing made his leggings get that much tighter, and the armor was an even bigger hindrance… both of their armor.

"We need to get this thrice buggered armor off!" she growled, thankfully, as if she read his mind. Dear gods this woman!

"I'll get yours, you get mine," he groaned.

"You got a deal, sweetheart," she mewled and ran her hand onto the buckles, her fingers fleet as she undid every one with exceeding ease.

He gasped as the leather and chain mail was tossed aside and he got to work on her armored skirt. Astrid was making it exceedingly difficult as she mercilessly continued to rub her knee against his erection while her hands and mouth roamed over his flesh.

"Oh gods, Astrid, you're gonna have to stop unless you want this to end too soon," he groaned, his hand fisting beside her head.

"Mmm, if you say so, love, maybe you should take care of my needs for a while," she suggested.

"A-Astrid…" he gasped pulling back a little bit.

"Touch me, Hiccup, I'm yours. Touch me."

"Are you sure?"

"I have never been more sure of anything in my life."

Hiccup gasped and leaned down and captured her lips again. Astrid clutched at him as she pulled her clothes the rest of the way off.

Hiccup pulled back and just stared at her in awe. His eyes drifted over her body and she didn't punch him. She let him look at her bare pale skin and when he trailed his eyes back up to hers she was smiling at him like a Valkyrie.

"Oh gods, you are beautiful," he breathed.

"Hiccup," she whispered, lifting her hands to his hair and knotting her fingers in his chestnut locks. She gently pulled him back down to where he had his entire form pressed against her, his hard length was solid and firm between the softness of their bellies.

He ran a hand down between them, curiosity and her permission to touch taking over his senses. When Hiccup's fingers brushed along her wet heat, Astrid gasped and arched up into him with a little whimper as she nipped his lip. He ran a long finger along her seam and slipped it into her tight folds.

"Mnnn," she groaned rolling her hips against the palm of his hand, grinding down against the heel of his hand as he pulled out and pushed the offending digit back into her hot core.

"Ohhh, Hiccup," she purred, her hands trailing over his hot skin and down his deceptively strong arms.

"Astrid," he groaned pressing his hand deeper against her as she rutted against him. "Oh gods, Astrid. You're so…" he started.

"So what?" she groaned glancing up into his lust-blown eyes.

"So perfect," he whispered.

"I love you so much," she purred.

"I love you, too," he groaned his hips rocking against hers, not in her yet but clearly eager. Astrid, bold as ever reached between them and grasped him eliciting a groan of delight from them.

"Astrid," he gasped, his hips rolling in her hands. "Yes."

"Mmm, put it in," she groaned. "I need to feel you."

"Nnn," he grunted as she positioned the head of his cock at her entrance. She was hot and wet and ready for him. "Are you-?"

"Do it!" she gasped. "I need you!"

Hiccup didn't hesitate for long and slid into her slowly savoring the way she was so tight around him. Astrid's nails bit into his skin as he filled her. She was a virgin. It was obvious from the way he met with such resistance.

Once he was fully sheathed in her, he settled so she could adjust. Astrid's breath was heaving and his back stung with the bite of her nails. Hiccup leaned down and kissed the tears from her cheeks.

"Are you okay?" he asked softly, tracing his fingers over her soft hair and skin.

"I-I will be," she grunted.

"Easy," he whispered softly in her ear. "I'm here."

"I know," she gasped. "You… you could try moving a little. I should be alright now. Please, Hiccup, please, I need to feel you."

"As you wish," he moaned, kissing her neck and pulling slowly out and pushing gently back in. She was so tight he just wanted to ram into her continuously until they were both screaming in ecstasy and coming apart in one another's arms and crying out each other's names.

But Astrid was a virgin. He had to be careful with her but by the gods this pace just might kill him. At least he would die happy.

"Hiccup…" she groaned. "Ohhhh, Hiccup."

"Astrid," he breathed heavily, kissing along her shoulder and down her collarbone, to the swell of her breasts.

"You have to do something for me…" she said her voice husky.

"Anything," he groaned breathily into her ear.

"**Move!**" Astrid demanded bucking her hips up into his. Hiccup gave a gasp of relief and started to pick up his pace sliding in and out of her.

"Oh thank God!" she cried her eyes rolling back in her head as she rolled up against him meeting each of his thrusts with her own bucks, their hips pistoning together fiercely.

Astrid's hand slipped from his hair and onto his temples and Hiccup's mind was suddenly filled with her. Her thoughts, her feelings, her essence, her very being.

"I feel you," she gasped, her body arching higher into him. "Oh I feel every bit of you."

"I can feel you too, Astrid," he groaned. "It's so amazing."

"My name. Find my name. Say my name. Just once."

Hiccup was about to say 'Astrid' when another name, an ancient name, swelled to the front of his mind, "Loranos!" he gasped.

"Yes!" She howled her inner walls suddenly clamping down tight as a vice on his member. Hiccup growled and bit down on her shoulder to keep from crying out as he buried himself deep within her, her pulsing inner walls bringing him to his own orgasm, spilling his seed deep within her womb.

He collapsed half beside her half on top of her. His eyes heavy with exhaustion as he slowly slid free from her. Her breathing was heavy and she looked pleasantly spent as she moved her hand from his head.

Hiccup was surprised to find that while the majority of her mind left his, Astrid… Loranos was still there.

"You can keep calling me Astrid," she said, as if reading his mind… which maybe she was, "We are linked now. Forever. But my name must remain a secret. The only other people who know are my mother and father… and now my lover."

Hiccup blushed at the thought of being Astrid's lover. Especially when she wasn't even from this world! She really was a goddess… and she was his goddess. He pulled her closer and buried his face in her hair.

"I don't care what I call you as long as you will always be mine."

"Forever."

**Love it love it love it. R&R my dearies:D **


End file.
